


Familiar

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Mention of torture, Pillow Fights, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: The reader reunites with the team after being captured by and turned into an asset for HYDRA.Originally posted: January 17th, 2016





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is more of a collaborative work. I got lots of inspiration from past posts that I fell in love with when I first started using Tumblr.
> 
> Credit to these lovelies:  
> Trust @marvelximagines Fingers crossed that this post will get a sequel! I’m looking forward to it.  
> He is the One @avengersxyou (popcorn scene) This two-parter is one of my favorites out there.  
> Captain America/Reader @avengers-fics (Pillow Fight scene) This is one of my favorite fanfics ever, but I misplaced the person who wrote it. I am so glad I found her, so I can give her some credit.

You’ve always felt out of place. Like you didn’t belong where you were at. But seeing that this was all you knew, you kept at it to avoid the risk of being someplace unusual and being forever alone.

* * *

_Flashback._

_After months of broken bones, needles, and torture, all the pain was numb; it had no affect on you. No one would speak to you, not the guards, the lab assistants or anyone. This was hell, nothing compared to it, and worst of all you had no one to go to, no one to save you from this hell. You were locked away for no reason, being tortured for no reason and there was all these questions that were not being answered._

_Then the training started. 3 months of constant training. It was so much easy fight when you could move to where ever you wanted in a blink of an eye, but it was even better when you actually knew how to fight._

_However, after training, you were locked in a cell where nightmares would invade your much needed sleep. You couldn’t remember a time before all of this. And you finally persuaded yourself that this is all you will ever be. HYDRA’s puppet- there to fulfill their needs. And that’s how you life was and will always be._

* * *

Present

It was just another day. You just finished your daily training. When suddenly, you heard rushing around outside the cell. Was it under attack? You got up and cautiously stepped towards the cell door. There were explosion noises coming closer and closer to you, but they wouldn’t let you out. After two hours, it all stopped. There was no noise and the soldiers outside your cell seemed suspiciously tense; you wondered why.

They came into your cell and grabbed you by the arms. Maybe it has something to do with the explosions, you thought. The agents took you up a flight of stairs and stopped at a door where the man stood. “Change into your uniform. The avengers are waiting for you, and I think they may need some talking to.” He winked at you and you nodded.

You got out of your training gear into a tank top, army pants, combat boots, and a mask. For some reason, the mask was always required for you to wear, even indoors. You just thought it was for protection, because you were their valuable asset.

You’ve briefly read the Hydra file on the Avengers; they must of come here to stop hydra. You opened the door boldly to see at least 10 agents around the room, one eye on you, one eye on them. You felt all eyes on you as you strode to your master in front of the avengers. The Avengers looked familiar to you. You have seen their pictures in their files, but something felt off, like there was something more. You ignored this feeling when your master called you.

“Asset, get over here,” he said in German. “I need you to get answers from them.” That meant beatings in his terms. You stepped in front of their leader, Steven Grant Rogers, alias Captain America. He had dirty, blonde hair and didn’t show any expression of fear, even with handcuffs and ropes around his mouth- anger, maybe. You were about to make your move, when something flashed in your brain.

_You were in a big, extravagant room, wearing a F/N skater-skirt dress. You looked up and saw you were in a room with the Avengers. You were laughing for some reason. You looked to your left when you saw Tony Stark (alias Iron Man) and James Rhodes (alias Iron Patriot) trying to pick up Thor’s hammer._

_“Y/N,” someone called behind you. You turned around and saw Rogers smiling brightly at you. “Why don’t you try?” You wanted to respond when you couldn’t. “Y/N?”_

You came out of your flashback. You were suddenly dizzy and your brain felt like it was going to explode, like it was fighting with itself. You turned away from the Avengers to face your master who was standing behind you. You took off your mask asking, “Who are they? They seem… familiar”.

“You read their files. They’re the Avengers; everyone know who they are. Now put your mask back on and do your job,” he demanded, almost too calm, like he was scared. You turned back around to see all the Avengers gawking at you with wide-eyes. They look like they just saw a ghost or something. “Now Asset”. You were about to follow orders, because that’s what you were made to do. You were nothing more than an asset. But you couldn’t convince yourself to take another step towards them. It was as if someone glued your feet to the ground. Everything in your body was screaming at you to finish your mission, but something was stopping you.

You looked at the Avengers again; this time, not evaluating their condition nor stance, but their actual faces. Something in the back of your head was screaming at you, screaming that something was off. “ASSET,” your master hissed.

“Take her back to her cell,” he announced to the guards in the room. “She needs to be reprimanded.” You finally gained your senses again. Next thing you knew, you were traveling around the room swiftly using your teleportation powers to knock out all of the guards, leaving you, your masters, and the Avengers. You stopped in the center of the room behind your master, facing the Avengers. “Asset, what the hell do you think you’re-” he muttered, turning around to face you. Pure anger was in his eyes. But something was stopping you from cowering down.

“Tell me who they are,” you interrupted. You stared down at your master. Just two hours ago, you didn’t have the courage to stand up to him, but here you were staring down at him to get the answers that your brain was begging to find. You used your teleportation powers to release the Avengers from their restrictions and ended up facing your master again to show that you were serious.

“Why you little-,” your master mumbled, raising his hand, getting ready to slap you as punishment for defying. You quickly teleported behind him, resulting him to slap nothing but air and losing his balance. He quickly turns to face you, but you were too quick and punched him knocking him down, unconscious on the floor. You were too focused on what you just did. What are you going to do now? Where are you going to go? But your thoughts were stopped when you realized you had nine pairs of eyes on you.

“Y/N,” Steve uttered cautiously. Y/N? That’s the name he used on you during the flashback. Is that your name? You were still facing away from them but couldn’t handle this. Too much was happening at once. You teleported out of that room away from the Avengers, focusing on the setting where your flashback took place in. Maybe it will give you answers.

* * *

You opened your eyes to realize you ended up exactly where you wanted to be. The room looked exactly the same as it did in your flashback, except it was daytime and sunlight was flooding in through the window-like wall. Where am I? You didn’t realize that you actually utter these words aloud. You only realized this when some god-like voice answered back, scaring you.

“You are in the common room, Y/N,” the voice stated.

“How do you know my name?” you questioned. “Who are you?”

“I’m JARVIS, Tony Stark’s AI system,” he stated. “I know you through your past occupation here in the Tower.” Tower? As in the Avengers Tower? “Welcome back Mrs. L/N.” Guess that’s your last name. Sounds familiar. Y/N L/N.

“Thank you?” you said puzzled. “What was my past occupation and relationship with Avengers?”

“You were an Avenger, when you disappeared eight months ago,” he answered. Hydra used to record your training sessions for future observations; maybe the Avengers had something on you.

“Do you have any footage of me when I was here eight months ago?” you wondered.

“Of course,” JARVIS responded. All of a sudden, the TV turned on. You walked closer to the rather large screen. Footage of you training with Natasha Romanoff (alias Black Widow) was on screen. You were wondering why you didn’t just use your powers to defeat her. You spoke too soon.

_“Remind me again why I can’t just use my powers,” you- well, what used to be you- whined._

_Romanoff answered, “You work well with your powers, but you need to learn how to do hand-to-hand combat just in case they fail you”._

_You teleported behind her, hand on your right hip, and remarked, “My powers never fail.” You smirked at this. All of a sudden, Romanoff grabbed your arm from the behind and flipped you over on your back. You landed with a groan._

_“Come on,” Romanoff sighed. “We still have a lot of work to do.”_

The video continued to play your training session, and you realized how untrained you were. Now, you can take down anyone from any situation. Must have come from all that training HYDRA did on you. The footage then changed to you lounging around in the room you were currently occupying. All the Avengers were relaxing, watching movie.

_“We need more popcorn!” you whined like a child to others._

_“Go get it princess.” Pietro said. “It is okay, let’s continue the film.“ you said, using a cute voice. You hugged your blanket and started counting, 5,4,3,2,1– "Okay, okay. I’ll get it.” Clint said. You smiled in victory. Natasha smirked at you, knowing what you just did._

_Clint came back in with a huge bowl of popcorn, sat next to you. “Here you go.” you looked up at him and smiled, “You are the best.” Clint smirked playfully. “I know.”  Tony rolled his eyes._

_You pressed start and we continued the film. You leaned on Clint’s shoulder when you started to feel sleepy. You kept staring at others for the rest of the movie. You found it boring, so you picked up some popcorn and threw it to Steve. He didn’t realize it so you kept throwing._

_“(Y/N), stop.” He turned to you. You smiled and threw one more to his face._

_“Oh, so this is how it is?” He picked up the popcorn you threw at him and he threw it back to you. You picked more from the bowl and threw at him._

_So it started a war. Natasha joined him, just like Clint joined you. They were throwing so many you had to jump off from the couch, and hid behind it, pulling Clint with you._

_“Guys! This is childish!” Tony complained, so you and Clint picked popcorn from the floor and threw it to his face._

_“Oh, you guys are going down.” He growled and joined Natasha and Steve. 3 of them started throwing popcorn at you guys while you tried to hide. You pulled Pietro’s arm, forcing him to team up with you. Thor was watching you guys from the couch next to yours, laughing. Wanda was picking up popcorn from the floor and throwing them at Clint. You ran to Thor, pulled his arm “You are with us! Come on!” you laughed as you kept pulling him to your side. Then Wanda forced Vision to team up with her._

_All of you kept throwing popcorn at each other, laughing. Even Bruce joined in. It became such a mess. You guys stopped as Rhodey and Sam walked in; they looked at the scene with a shocked face._

_“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?” Sam spoke first. Steve threw some popcorn straight to his face. You all laughed at his expression._

_“Guys, we should clean this up.” you said, looking at them. “Then we all should take a shower.” you added, smiling. You smiled at them like they were your family, all covered in popcorn with smirks on their faces._

You didn’t realize you were crying until you were wiping the tears off your face. Footage continued to play, showing all the good times you had with the Avengers. Some memories came back on their own, but it was all still distant. It made you feel empty, like a whole piece of you was missing. It was all right in front of you, and yet, you just couldn’t reach it. You watched the footage for another hour, forgetting about your current situation and only focusing on the happiness you felt when seeing how happy you were back then.

 

_“Y/n! Can you come and get something for me!” Steve called your name as you rounded the corner in the hallway to the living room. The couches were unoccupied, as well as the kitchen stools._

_Your eyebrows furrowed as you realized that he was no where in sight. “Ste-” Your question was cut off by a smack to the face with a feathery pillow._

_“Pillow fight!” Natasha’s voice filled the air right before the chaos officially broke out. You couldn’t see much considering there were feathers everywhere, but you were sure that you heard Thor’s thunderous laugh from somewhere to your left. Bucky was finally smiling and laughing with everyone as Steve hit him in his mid-section with a full pillow that spewed its contents everywhere on impact. Clint and Natasha had been throwing so many feathers, that you could just barely make out the shape of Thor’s hammer smashing into the pillow that Bruce was throwing at him- now THAT made a lot of feathers fly._

_Pietro was running around, using his superspeed. He hit everyone, avoiding any hits towards him. And he would stop sometimes to say his stop catch phrase. “You didn’t see that coming?” And when he ran, he created a breeze that disturbed the fallen feathers, making them fly again._

_You suddenly realized how stupid you were being. You decided to use your powers as well. You were teleporting just long enough to smack someone with your pillow, but short enough to avoid a counterattack on yourself. You managed to actually get Pietro, which you, of course, had to say “You didn’t see that coming?”._

_With Bucky’s loud laughter, you all failed to realize that Fury was standing at the door with files in his hands. His mouth hung open, and he muttered something like “These shitheads…” while he sauntered away.  
_

You were so focused on what was on the screen that you let all your guards down. You didn’t realize that the Avengers arrived back at the Tower. They were all surprised to see you smiling at the TV, watching memories from the past. It made them misty-eyed for they missed the times they shared with you as well.

“Y/N,” Steve said. He was the first to say something. Steve was one of the closest members on the team with you. He was practically like your older brother. He was absolutely devastated when you were taken. Steve was heartbroken when months passed with no information on your whereabouts. When he saw you, it was hard for him to process, but all he wanted was his Y/N back.

You turn around to see all the Avengers staring at you. You were paralyzed in fear. Not knowing what will happen. Do they hate you after all that you did? After all the lives you have taken for HYDRA? Your thoughts were flying at a thousand per second.

“Y/N, we could never hate you,” you heard Wanda say. “We know that that wasn’t really you.” You still stood in place. Not knowing what to do. Not know who will make the first movie. It was Bucky who stepped forward. He knew how it feels to be controlled by HYDRA. He knew how you felt at this exact moment. He walked up to you cautiously, looking at your face for any reaction. When you showed no resistance, he wrapped his arms around you in a comforting hug. You leaned into the hug and closed your eyes, enjoying the comfort. As you put your arms around Bucky, you felt another set of arms join in.  And then another, and another, and another. Finally opening your eyes, you saw your entire team, joined together to comfort you.

And you knew that you were where you meant to be. It may take a while to become a family again. You may never have the same relationship with them again. But it was all familiar, and that’s all you needed.


End file.
